


Happy Mother's Day Steve Rogers

by Heartithateyou



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But Steve's so much worse, Cute, Flowers, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Not together YET, One Off, Steve's dirtier than you think, Tony's a little shit, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartithateyou/pseuds/Heartithateyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tries to prank Steve on Mother's Day.<br/>Too bad Steve knows just how to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Mother's Day Steve Rogers

“Happy Mother’s Day Steve!” He hears Tony shout behind him, turning around to fix Tony with a look. He’s stunned when he sees what’s in Tony’s arms.

  
“Are those… flowers?” He asks baffled.

  
“Yeah they are, Happy Mother’s Day!” Tony says again as he shoves them at him.

  
“Why… did you get my flowers?” He asks, quietly admiring the bouquet that Tony’s chosen (or more likely paid someone to choose).

  
“Well I figured you’re pretty much like the mom of the group, you’re always on us to take care of ourselves and get enough rest and to quit fighting.” Tony says with a smirk.

  
“You really went out of your way for this one Tony.” He says with a smile.

“You’d be amazed at how far I’ll go for a joke, Rogers. This one barely required any effort.” Tony says with a shit eating grin.

  
“So I’m the mom of the group?” He asks, which Tony nods to. “So does that mean I should call you Daddy?”

  
This question stuns Tony, as he opens his mouth to respond and nothing seems to come out.

“I… and why would you do that?” Tony finally utters.

“Well you pointed out I am the mom of the group, you’re pretty much the dad of the group. You’re always making bad jokes, fiddling with some new technology, not to mention you always send everyone to me when they’re annoying you.” He says, before adding with a smile, “So maybe I should call you Daddy.”

He swears he can see Tony blush as he looks away, biting the inside of his cheek, “I think you need a lesson in modern lingo Steve. You’re kind of bad with all this.”

Steve can’t help but lean in closer to Tony, his lips nearly touching his ear, “Oh, I’m sure I’m very bad Daddy.”

With that, he turns and starts walking away, practically feeling Tony’s eyes following him out, before shouting back, “Thanks again for the flowers, they really made my day.”

“I- You- What the hell Rogers?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feel free to leave comments and requests!!


End file.
